


A Memorable Sunset

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flying Seahorses, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: With the melting of the snow, spring has arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione is trying to enjoy a quiet evening by the Black Lake when they are attacked by a swarm of Flying seahorses. Ron comes to their rescue but may also be responsible for the stampede. Can Hermione figure out just what exactly happened on the shores of the Black Lake?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Interstellar Novella [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Memorable Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and Hermione's Haven's Bunny Bounce. This story filled square O2 - Ron Weasley. I do hope that SquarePeg72 enjoys what I did with her prompt.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione looked out her dormitory window and smiled as she watched the sun begin to melt away the snow that had covered the castle grounds for the last few weeks. While she loved the peacefulness and calm that the snow brought with it, she was ready to be outside and enjoying the warm air of Spring. She had been cooped up inside long enough.

Determined to enjoy some peace and quiet outdoors, Hermione gathered up a few of her belongings and tucked them into her purse before making her way outside. If she hurried, she could find a spot to watch the sunset off in the distance as she finished reading the latest chapter of her book. She took one last glance around her room before quickly making her way outside. The fewer people that saw her leave would mean fewer people asking to join her, disrupting her calmness.

As she continued along the pathways leading away from the castle, Hermione noticed many of her classmates escaping from the four walls of their dorms and enjoying some fresh air. Off in the distance, she could see a group of students playing gobstones as well as another group practicing some party trick spells. With the weather getting warmer, it meant that it was almost the end of the school year. Students would be sent back to their homes and need to find ways to keep their skills sharp, but also keep themselves entertained without alerting the magical authorities.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought about all the chaos that the first years could cause with party trick magic. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it could very well be her dealing with all of that chaos if her summer internship with the Ministry went well. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head and continued her journey to the lake.

Arriving at the Black lake, Hermione smiled at the serenity of the scene in front of her. She walked over to a tree near the lake and settled back against it, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was precisely what she needed after spending so much time inside over the winter months.

"Fresh air was just what the mediwitch ordered," she mumbled under her breath as she leaned forward once more and extracted her book from her purse. With her book in hand, Hermione settled back against the tree and began to read, happily enjoying the world around her.

A little while later, Hermione glanced up from her book and looked around at the shores of the lake. As her eyes panned away from the lake towards the castle, she noticed what appeared to be a low flying cloud moving in her general direction.

"What in Merlin's name?" she mumbled, pushing herself up from the ground. She bent down and placed her book back in her purse and grabbed her wand. She walked to the far side of the lake and noticed that along with the cloud moving toward her, someone was running along beside the cloud. The more Hermione focused on the person, the clearer it became who it was. She rolled her eyes and tucked her wand into her back pocket. "This is going to be interesting."

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. As the cloud drew near, Hermione quickly noticed that it wasn't an ordinary cloud. It was more of a swarm, but a swarm of what, she couldn't entirely be sure. Hopefully, she'd have an answer to that question soon.

Ron looked on in fear as he ran beside the giant swarm that he may have been responsible for in a freak Charms incident in the courtyard. If anything, he would deny it all later if anyone asked. But first, he needed to stop the swarm of flying seahorses from overtaking the Forbidden Forest and anywhere else they may decide to travel to before he can round them all up. Luckily for him, they seemed to prefer to stay as a swarm.

Somehow he was able to persuade the swarm of seahorses towards the Black Lake in the hopes that they would prefer the water to the air they were currently flying through. Ron continued on his path to the Black Lake as he attempted to maintain a protective barrier around the swarm. Glancing up ahead, he noticed a familiar face standing along the shores of the Black Lake. A broad smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he realized he might not be in as much trouble as he initially thought.

"Hey, 'Mione! What are you doing out here?" Ron asked, stopping just in front of where Hermione was standing along the shore as he watched the swarm of seahorses hover over the surface of the lake.

"Hello, Ronald. I was just about to ask you the same question," Hermione replied, smiling broadly as she looked Ron up and down before directing her attention to the swarm above the lake. Squinting her eyes as she took a closer look at the swarm, she was finally able to figure out what the creatures were. "Seahorses?"

Laughing nervously, Ron carded a hand through his hair as he nodded his head. "I was trying out a new product for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Who wouldn't love having a pet seahorse, let alone one that can fly as well as swim?"

Hermione's eyes widened momentarily as Ron's comment sunk in. Of course, a Weasley would have been to blame for this adventure, but she figured it would have been one of George's misadventures, rather than Ron's. "Did George know you were working on this?"

Ron immediately shook his head. "I wanted everything to be perfect before I proposed it for the shop. You never did tell me what you were doing out here, especially this late in the evening."

"Well," Hermione began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was attempting to enjoy a quiet sunset with a good book by the lake. I had no intention of seeing a seahorse rodeo. What could have possibly made you believe this was a good idea?"

Ron shrugged, lowering his head as he kicked at the sand beneath his feet and mumbled something under his breath that Hermione couldn't quite understand. Stepping forward, she looped a finger under Ron's chin and forced his head up. She smiled softly as his eyes met hers.

"What was that?" she asked, lowering her hand from his chin with a smile still upon her face.

"I just thought they'd make cool pets," Ron replied, a half-smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he looked at Hermione, who was being illuminated by the beautiful sunset lighting up the sky behind her. "Hermione, turn around."

Furrowing her brow, she looked at him for a moment before slowly turning around. Much to her pleasant surprise, she was greeted by that quiet sunset she had been so looking forward to enjoying. With a sigh, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against Ron and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, humming softly as she felt Ron wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he replied, turning to place a gentle kiss to her temple. He smiled as he felt her lean into his embrace and rest her head closer to his neck. Maybe if they stayed like this a little while longer, they would both be able to forget about the swarm that was hovering beside them.

"So, what are you going to do about the seahorse rodeo?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through her lashes. She chuckled softly when she watched the slight panic appear on his face as he was reminded of his problem.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?" Ron asked, a crooked grin beaming from his face as he looked down at her.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and turned to face him. She looked between him and the swarm on the lake for a few moments. "How did you create the swarm?"

Taking a moment to retrace the spells he had used in the courtyard, Ron remained silent for a few moments. The puzzled looks that appeared on his face during his thought process sent Hermione into a fit of giggles as she waited for his response.

"It was a combination of _Wingardium Leviosa and Gemino_ , but don't ask me what order I cast the spells or how many times I may have accidentally used _Gemino_ ," Ron said, showing his hands nervously into his pockets.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "That's it!" she shouted.

"What's it?" Ron asked, pulling a hand out of his pocket and carding it through his hair.

"Stop thinking about the seahorses," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean, stop thinking about the seahorses? They are _flying_ seahorses, 'Mione. This is a big problem," Ron insisted, his voice sounding slightly more panicked than before.

Hermione stepped forward and placed her hands on Ron's shoulders. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ only works when you are concentrated on the object you cast a spell on, so if you stop thinking about them…"

"They will stop floating," Ron said, cutting her off. "But how am I supposed to stop thinking about them long enough for the spell to wear off?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Hermione smirked as she took another step closer to Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed up on her tiptoes. She placed a gentle hand at the nape of his neck and lowered his head down to hers, allowing her lips to press against his. As she felt his hands wrap around her waist, Hermione smiled as she felt his tongue running along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. With a sigh, she parted her lips as she lowered herself back down to be flat-footed on the ground.

Peaking out of the corner of her eye, Hermione happily noticed that there wasn't a swarm of flying seahorses hovering over the lake anymore. Her plan was a success, but she wasn't quite ready to let Ron in on the results just yet. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss once more before she felt him pull away.

"As nice as that was, I don't think that's how to stop the seahorses from flying," Ron said, looking down at Hermione with a frown on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his chin, forcing his face toward the Black Lake.

"Where'd they go?" Ron shouted, pulling away from her and running up to the edge of the water. When he looked down at the middle of the lake, he noticed a large herd of seahorses gathered underneath the water. "Oh."

Hermione laughed as she walked up beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Problem averted."

"All thanks to you," Ron replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks for all your help, 'Mione. Sorry, I ruined your quiet sunset."

"You didn't ruin it," she said, tilting her head back to look up at him. "You made it memorable."


End file.
